


shadowhunters drabble collection (1)

by ithilien22



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, Gen, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 11:52:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9547961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ithilien22/pseuds/ithilien22
Summary: Collection of nine 100-500 word drabbles (each 50 words longer than the last) based on prompts received on tumblr.





	1. static | clizzy | 100 words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> clizzy + shock <3

“Brrr.. It’s freezing out there. Clary, come warm me up!” Isabelle whines, her voice already echoing through the apartment before she’s even fully inside.

Clary dutifully moves to greet her girlfriend, holding Izzy's still mittened fingers between her own hands to warm them.

She tries for a small kiss hello but stumbles back when a spark of static electricity jumps between them. They’re both momentarily startled before Izzy breaks into a wide grin. Clary fights the urge to preemptively roll her eyes at the pun she knows is coming.

“Ha!” Izzy crows triumphantly. “I told you our love was electric.”


	2. countdown | gen | 150 words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for the drabble, max lightwood and new years eve? (i know completely random but im having a lot of max feelings right now~)

If Max had to give one word to describe how it feels, sitting in Magnus’s loft overlooking the city, surrounded by his siblings – who are actually _laughing_ , careless and free – about to ring in the coming year, he thinks maybe he would just say ‘love’.

 _ten nine eight seven_ …

It’s there in the way Clary and Simon argue good-naturedly about the movie they’d all just watched, while Jace and Isabelle look on fondly. It’s in the way Izzy absentmindedly strokes Max’s hair where he’s curled up against her side.

 _six five four three_ …

It’s there in the way his brother Alec looks happier than Max has ever seen him, smiling softly at his boyfriend, who’s wearing a pair of oversized bedazzled glasses that proclaim ‘2016!’ in glittery purple and blue.

 _two one_ …

It’s there in the way they’re all a family. Max’s family – together, happy, and safe.

_“Happy New Year!”_


	3. dawn | malec | 200 words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> malec + light

Alec blinks awake slowly, rolling instinctively away from the sliver of predawn light slowly brightening against his pillow, and into something warm and firm curled up behind him.

Magnus hums sleepily but reaches out for Alec as he shifts, pulling him more firmly into his own chest.

“G’morning,” Alec tells Magnus’s collarbone. His eyes are closed again, but the light has gotten too bright to block out. He murmurs unhappily against Magnus’s skin.

“Not morning yet,” Magnus groans, one hand moving up to idly trace the curves of Alec’s bicep. “Sleeping.”

Alec huffs, burrowing down towards Magnus’s stomach as if to better shield himself from the coming morning.

“Sun,” he whines discontentedly after his burrowing proves ineffective. “Magnus, sun.”

Magnus makes a small, distracted noise of agreement and then finally, thankfully, the room is blanketed in darkness once more. Alec kisses Magnus’s hip in thanks.

“M’better?” Magnus mumbles, one of his hands still slowly mapping Alec’s arm.

Alec sighs happily and nuzzles against Magnus’s belly in response. _His boyfriend is such a good pillow_ , he thinks.

But that’s too many words for the quiet, soft space of the world before alarm clocks, so he settles for saying, “love you,” instead.


	4. pink | jimon | 250 words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jimon + hair

The first thing Jace hears when he enters the loft is the sound of Alec laughing. It’s not a muted sound either, but a full out hearty belly laugh that hits Jace as soon as the door cracks open.

Simon’s voice is next, high and strained.

“It’s not that funny.”

“It’s a little funny.” That’s Magnus, voice consoling but with a hint of a smile at the corners. “I did tell you not to touch anything in the cabinets.”

Alec is still laughing. He’s starting to sound a little breathless.

“You said ‘don’t touch anything that moves’!” Simon retorts. “It wasn’t moving! It was in a normal looking bottle that said ‘hair gel’ on it!”

Jace reaches the den just as Simon finishes his rant – he’s gesturing the aforementioned bottle in Magnus’s direction as if to prove his words. All three of the room’s occupants turn at Jace’s entrance, but when Alec makes eye contact with Jace it just sets him off again and he gestures helplessly at Simon, shoulders shaking with laughter. There are tears in his eyes.

Jace is momentarily so transfixed by the sight of Alec laughing that it takes several moments longer than it should to register the rest of the scene in front of him. 

Most notably Simon’s hair, which is a rather bright shade of pink.

“Well?” Simon asks, resigned. “Get it over with.”

Jace tilts his head to the side slightly to consider. Then he smirks.

“I actually think it’s kind of hot.”


	5. stakeout | jimon | 300 words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jimon + stars !!

Simon sighs again, kicking at the pavement under his feet. Nothing is happening.

“I don’t think anyone is coming,” he mutters aloud, keeping his voice low out of habit.

“The intel was good,” Jace insists, scowling slightly as he surveys the warehouse on the far side of the lot. “We just need to wait.”

Simon groans, wandering a few feet away to flop down in a particularly rough patch of the grass that surrounds the lot. One small perk to this ridiculous stakeout is that it took them far enough outside the city that he can actually see the stars for once. Not just a few stars either, but hundreds, twinkling above him. He folds his hands behind his head and gazes upward.

After a beat, Jace plops down beside him. He doesn’t lay all the way back like Simon has, but instead sits with his knees pulled into his chest.

“That’s Abbadon,” Jace tells him, gesturing at a clump of stars directly above them. “Angel of destruction.”

Simon squints. “I thought that was Orien?”

Jace shrugs, and Simon points to a different constellation.

“What about that one?”

Jace considers. “Pahaliah.”

“And what’s he the angel of?”

“Virginity,” Jace answers immediately.

Simon laughs, sitting up slightly to push at Jace’s shoulder. “Come on.”

“What?” Jace says, feigning innocence even though there’s laughter in his voice. “It’s something like that. I’m pretty sure.”

“Those aren’t even real constellations,” Simon accuses, but he’s already lying back down on the grass and tugging Jace down with him.

“Maybe,” Jace agrees.

He knows the stakeout is a bust, that no one is actually coming. But lying on the grass beside Jace, Simon realizes he doesn’t really care anymore. He pulls Jace a little closer and points at another cluster of stars.

“What’s that one?”


	6. weakness | maryse | 350 words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> maryse + where was she?

No one tells her about her son. Not intentionally anyway. Someone mentions it to her in passing, making idle conversation before the Clave meeting starts. When she hears the news she’s already trapped, there’s no way to excuse herself without creating a scene. 

So she sits through the entire meeting, trying to swallow down the rising panic she feels. She refuses to be hysterical.

Outside the room, once the others have scattered, she accosts the first warlock she spots and demands that she create a portal to the New York institute. The woman stutters out a protest – she’d been in the middle of another task? – but on Maryse’s insistence she eventually acquiesces. It still takes entirely too long before she’s stepping into the institute’s bullpen. Infuriating.

But Alec isn’t in the institute infirmary where she expects to find him. He’s not in the institute at all. 

She finds herself unsure where to go from here. She doesn’t know if she has any allies left in New York whom she could discreetly ask about her son’s whereabouts. Surely someone would have told her if he had been taken to Idris? Had they just missed each other?

“Mother? What are you doing here?”

The voice startles her out of her thoughts, her daughter Isabelle already much too close to her for Maryse to have been so unaware of her presence. She’s slipping.

“I had Clave business to discuss with Victor,” she says briskly. She doesn’t want to show her weakness in front of her children, but in truth just the sight of Isabelle calms her. She would be with her brother if his condition had worsened, surely. “I had heard reports that your brother was injured, but as he’s not here, I assume he’s recovered. Good.”

Isabelle eyes her shrewdly. 

“He was-” She hesitates the smallest amount before changing course, “Yes, he’s recovered.”

“Of course he has,” Maryse responds immediately, not sure if she’s trying to convince herself or her daughter. “I raised fighters.”

She’s already walking away when she hears the ghost of Isabelle’s voice at her back.

“Yes. You did.”


	7. pancakes | malec | 400 words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> malec + gratitude

When Magnus wakes, he feels a little like he’s been hit by a truck. His whole _essence_ is sore, in that particular way that means he’s overexerted himself with his magic. He feels lightheaded and slightly untethered.

‘Magic hangovers’ Ragnor used to call them.

Except Ragnor had a lovely little ‘hangover’ cure that he refused to give Magnus the recipe for, instead sending him a bottle or two whenever he was feeling charitable. Yet another senseless, stubborn secret Ragnor had taken to the grave. Magnus curses his old friend in his mind to avoid the melancholy he feels rising, as he slowly sits up and lowers his feet to the floor.

He’s not surprised to find himself alone. Alexander had been (understandably) eager to get to his parabatai, to try to undo whatever fate was waiting for him at the hands of the Clave. He likely woke before Magnus and made his way back to the institute immediately.

 _Still_ , Magnus thinks as he glances across the bare bedside table, _he could have left a note_.

He sighs and starts making his way to the kitchen, intent on consuming as much caffeine as he can find. He’s so out of it, he swears he can almost smell the coffee brewing already.

When he reaches the kitchen, he blinks sleepily, not fully understanding the scene that greets him. It turns out he wasn’t imagining it, there actually _is_ coffee brewing. In fact, standing there in Magnus’s kitchen, humming slightly while he flips pancakes, is Alec Lightwood himself. He looks up at Magnus’s entrance and his slight frown of concentration turns into a soft, slow smile.

“Good morning,” he says, slipping off the last pancake before clicking off the burner. He pours Magnus a cup of coffee and hands it to him, as if this is something they do every morning. Something ordinary.

“Good morning,” Magnus replies, because he’s not sure what else to say. He takes a sip of the offered coffee; it’s fantastic.

Magnus can’t remember the last time someone made him breakfast. He must be staring, because Alec blushes a bit and rubs at the back of his neck.

“I hope this is okay?” he says, his smile turning a bit rueful. “I thought you should probably eat something, you know, to uh. To get your strength back up.”

Something warm and pleasant flutters in Magnus’s stomach. He’s suddenly starving.


	8. respite | clizzy | 450 words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> izzy + snuggles

Izzy jolts awake all at once, not meaning to have fallen asleep. _By the angel! She was supposed to be researching the demon chemistry from Valentine’s experiments, and instead she fell asl-_

She abruptly loses her train of thought when a warm weight falls away from her shoulders. She twists slightly to pick up the fallen blanket, smiling despite herself at the fuzzy material. She doesn’t know if she’s ever even seen anything so soft in the institute before.

“Oh,” A voice comes from behind her, surprised. “You’re up.”

Clary comes into view, smiling bashfully at the blanket now in Izzy’s lap. She’s holding a mug out, gesturing for Izzy to take it.

“I made you some tea,” she says. “It’s peppermint. It’s supposed to help with focus, but it also just tastes good.”

Izzy takes a sip. It’s delicious.

“You didn’t have to do this,” she says.

Clary shakes her head, moving to perch on the arm on Izzy’s chair.

“We all see it, you know,” she says softly. “How much you do for all of us. How you take care of us. We never would have made it through these past few weeks without you. Alec never could have done it by himself, and you were there for Jace whenever he needed you. And I-"

Clary cuts off, letting herself slump down from the arm of the chair into Izzy’s lap. Izzy smiles and gently tucks a strand of Clary’s hair behind her ear with the hand that’s not still holding her perfectly warmed tea.

“And you?” she prompts.

“I can’t imagine my life without you in it,” Clary tells her, leaning in for the smallest kiss. Izzy’s smile grows.

But it falls again slightly when she remembers the piles of books that she fell asleep on. Books that seem to have disappeared.

“Thank you for the tea,” she tells Clary, taking another sip as she attempts to shift the other girl in order to stand up. “But I need to get back to work, I need to-"

“Alec and Jace have it covered,” Clary interrupts, keeping Izzy firmly in place. “All you need to do is let yourself be snuggled.”

Izzy can’t help the laughter that bubbles up at the serious tone in which Clary delivers this statement.

“Oh?” she asks. “Are those my official orders?”

“Absolutely,” Clary confirms, still affecting seriousness. “From the highest authority. This is your assignment for the evening, Lightwood.”

Izzy grins, setting down her tea for a moment so that she can pull up the discarded blanket and drape it over them both. Then she leans up for another kiss.

“Well,” she says, eyes twinkling. “I suppose I have my orders then.”


	9. protector | madzie | 500 words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> madzie + future

It’s three days before Madzie’s fifteenth birthday. She’s shopping in the square – debating over a beautiful coral necklace – when she feels magic nearby. It’s young magic too, which instantly puts her on alert. It’s just her nature really, to worry about them. Someone should, she thinks.

She scans the crowd around her and eventually finds the little warlock boy on the other side of the square. He’s fully glamoured and tugging at a man behind him, eagerly pointing out various things in a nearby booth. The man with him is also a warlock and Madzie instantly relaxes, feeling a little ridiculous for not recognizing his magic sooner – now that she does, it’s almost overwhelming how powerful it is. She just can’t help worrying about the little ones. The world isn’t always kind to them.

Satisfied that the boy is safe, she’s just turning back to the coral when something stops her. There’s another man approaching the other two. This one isn’t a warlock.

He’s a shadowhunter.

Madzie tenses, her magic building in her palms without thought only to fizzle out when the shadowhunter leans down to scoop up with little boy with a decided air of familiarity. The little boy is still smiling.

A scene from her own childhood suddenly flashes through Madzie’s mind. It’s ridiculous, of course; there’s no way it’s the same man. Except it is. She can feel it. Reading energies has always been her specialty.

She’s moving towards them unconsciously now. She’s invested. How is a shadowhunter so familiar with a warlock and his son? Nothing about the adult warlock’s posture is defensive at his son in the hands of a shadowhunter. Maybe he’s powerful enough that he doesn’t need to be afraid. Madzie wishes she knew what that felt like.

She’s close enough now that she can hear them if she reaches out just slightly with her magic. The little boy seems to be recounting his day the way that only children do, where everything he’s encountered is still so new and exciting.

“…and then the ice cream got melted sticky but papa helped me fix it. I sended it away, daddy!”

He’s clearly talking to the shadowhunter still holding him up against his hip, and the man is smiling at him softly, _proudly_ while he speaks. Madzie’s chest twinges uncomfortably, but she doesn’t know why.

The other man, the warlock, looks up suddenly and catches her eye. He’s smiling just slightly, knowingly. She can still feel the immensity of his power enveloping the square. She swallows.

He takes the smallest step towards her and she’s fleeing, out of the square and out of the city even, portaling back to the safety of her bedroom as quickly as she can. Her heart is still racing. She doesn’t understand what happened. Those men, that… family. A warlock boy, raised by a shadowhunter.

But as the adrenaline slowly leaves her, she finds a small warmth growing in its place. That’s one less child she’ll worry about tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> come prompt me for the next set on [tumblr](https://ithilien-writes.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
